1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for controlling the state of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-241813 discloses a technique of estimating the vibrational state of a vehicle being subjected to interference from changes in wheel speed, and altering the damping force of variable-damping-force shock absorbers.